


high hopes (takes me back to where we started)

by Duckiesurprise



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dr. AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckiesurprise/pseuds/Duckiesurprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a companion piece to the Dr. AU "On Your Ground" by the supremely talented uncreativename and posted with her full support. </p>
<p>A glimpse into the near future in the lives of Laura and Carmilla, as they prepare to start working on 'forever'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	high hopes (takes me back to where we started)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uncreativename](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncreativename/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On Your Ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316604) by [uncreativename](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncreativename/pseuds/uncreativename). 



> I love "On Your Ground" so much you guys and this was written as a gift to uncreativename and posted with her support. Kaitlyn, thanks for letting me play in your sandbox!

You’re nervous. Actually, scratch that, you’re not nervous, you’re terrified. And also nervous. You can’t make up your mind about how you feel because you’re pretty sure words haven’t been invented yet to describe this particular emotion. Have other people felt like this? You’re sure they must have. You’re not the first person to think about doing this. Someone has to have felt this way before you, and if so you want to know why the sick fucks didn’t make like a handy guide or something. You could really use some help right now.

Ok, you can get past this; you just need to pull yourself together. This is nothing. You’ve fallen off of a roof taking down Christmas lights in February. You got your masters in Philosophy. You’re Carmilla fucking Karnstein and this is nothing!

Holy shit you’re gonna barf.

You’ve been sitting in this diner for over half an hour waiting for Laura’s dad. He’s not running late, you just knew you would need the extra time to pull yourself together. So far it seems you underestimated how much time you would actually need. It’s not that you’re not sure about what you’re doing. Hell, you’ve known for a while now that you wanted this. You had everything all planned out in your head and you’ve been making all the preparations with Will’s help.

Now that you’re here though, the terrifying nervousness won’t subside, especially not when you see Laura’s dad enter the dinner and start making his way over to you with a friendly smile. You stand up to greet him because you know he’s going to go for a hug and you try not to touch the back of his shirt because your palms are suddenly drenched.

“How you doing kid? It’s good to see you again!”

He claps a hand on your back as you sit back down.

“Hi Mr. Hollis…Ron. I’m good, great, never better.”

Jesus Christ, who are you right now?

“Are you sure you’re ok? I was kind of surprised when you called and invited me out to lunch, just the two of us. Not that it wasn’t a pleasant surprise, but you’re turning green kid.”

“Yea, yes. I’m just nervous, sorry.”

“What do you have to be nervous about? Is everything alright with Laura? You two aren’t having troubles are you? Because, I gotta be honest with you kid, I like you but I’ll have to take her side, whatever it is.”

“No, no troubles. Everything with Laura is good. Great even. We’re really happy.”

Now or never Karnstein.

“Actually that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I love Laura, and I know she loves me, and we’ve been together for a while now, and I’ve been wanting to do this for a really long time, so I just want to let you know that I plan to marry your daughter. If that’s alright with you. Sir.”

You’re definitely spending too much time around Laura because that was one long run on sentence. You smile to yourself because you definitely plan on spending even more time with Laura. Forever actually. If Ron doesn’t kill you first.

You’re not sure what to make of his expression because he does not look pleased, but he’s not reaching for any sharp utensils. His eyes are stony and his jaw is set and he’s just staring at you and not saying anything. You feel the nausea skyrocket and just before you think you’re going to spew your breakfast everywhere, he starts to laugh. Loudly. With tears.

You’re not sure if he’s laughing at what a ridiculous notion you marrying his daughter is or if the terrified look on your face is just that comical but eventually he starts to settle down and wipe his eyes.

“You had me worried for a second there kid. I really thought there was something wrong. Listen Carmilla, I appreciate the sentiment, given that in this day and age I never thought one of Laura’s suitors would ever take the time to ask her old man for permission to marry his daughter, but I gotta tell you, if Laura ever finds out you asked me for permission to marry her, she’ll kick your butt. Laura doesn’t need to be given away or anything, have you met her, that girls the most independent little spitfire I’ve ever seen. But I love you like a second daughter, and while you don’t need my permission, you sure do have my blessing kid. And if you ever hurt her, I’m sure Laura will put those Krav Maga classes to good use.”

You’re so relieved you might cry but you don’t want to look like a spaz in front of Laura’s dad but you do end up launching yourself at him in a tight hug. He squeezes you back hard and when you let go you see his eyes are shining too.

After lunch you feel like you’re floating on Cloud 9. Everything is falling into place, and now with Ron’s blessing you can move forward with your plan. He was right about Laura kicking your ass if she ever finds out you asked him for permission to marry her, but you feel better knowing he’s ok with everything.

You’re walking home with pep in your step, that is highly unlike you, thinking of how you’re going to set up everything for tonight. You decided after leaving the diner that you didn’t want to wait anymore to ask Laura to spend forever with you so you’re going through with the proposal tonight. You know exactly what you’re going to do too; you’ve been planning it with Will for a while. You decided to propose at home, and you’re going to set up a string of Christmas lights from the door to the roof that Laura will follow when she gets home. Sure, proposing on the roof of your house, which you’ve already fallen off of, might be dangerous, but it’s also symbolic or some shit.

You’re busy congratulating yourself on what is sure to be the most romantic proposal when your phone rings and you see Laf is calling you. You haven’t told them about your plans for Laura yet so you think this is the perfect opportunity to do so, and maybe they can even help out by making sure Laura doesn’t run late with work.

“Hey Laf I’m actually glad you called, I-“

“Carmilla! Listen you have to get to the hospital right away! It’s Laura, there-”

You tune out everything LaFontaine is saying and you can hear is white noise.

You feel the nausea come back ten-fold but you’re running to Styria General as fast as your shitty legs will take you. You can’t even think about calling anyone for a ride or waiting for the bus, all you know is you need to get to Laura. Now.

There’s a sharp stabbing pain shooting up your leg and it was probably stupid to exert yourself so much but as soon as LaFontaine’s panicked voice said hospital and Laura, there was no rational thought in your head other than getting to her.

This cannot be happening. Not right now. Not today. You had such big plans for today.

You had asked her dad.

Laura has to be ok. She has to be.

You tear into the hospital like a madwoman and you see Laf waiting at the entrance to Emergency but you can’t slow down enough to get any answers. You have to find Laura.

You hear LaFontaine yell “307” after you and you push yourself faster to the right room. You don’t care about anything other than getting to Laura.

You burst through the door not knowing what you’ll find, not being prepared for whatever state Laura might be in and you stop dead in your tracks at the sight that greets you.

Laura is standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by candles and Christmas lights, holding a bouquet of flowers and smiling.

“Hey Carm.”

“What? What are you-“

You can’t comprehend exactly what is happening but Laura is not hurt, she’s fine, and you’re going to kill her.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“Uh…surprise!”

“Surp-Surprise?! Laf calls me in a panic, to get to the hospital because something happened to you and I ran all the way over here thinking something terrible happened to you and you’re holding flowers?! Am I being punked? Are you trying to kill me?”

“Actually I was hoping you would marry me but I can see how you might be a little upset, what with getting you here under false pretenses and all.”

“False pret-. You want me to marry you?! Laura I thought you were dead!”

“Ok, so maybe I could have just asked you to meet me here for lunch, but I thought it would be symbolic you know? Christmas lights, the room where we first met, an injured party…allegedly.”

Laura’s smile is waning and you’re having trouble breathing. This is supposed to be symbolic? For what? Wait a minute. Did Laura just ask you to marry her? Did she seriously lure you here under false pretenses of being injured, completely disregarding the fact that you would completely flip your shit, to ask you to marry her?!

She’s insane. Legitimately, certifiably, insane.

And you fucking love her.

“Laura…you stole my thunder. I was going to propose when you got home from work. I asked your dad!”

Laura’s face does that soft thing it does whenever you do something really sweet before it turns into that thing it does whenever you forget to do something she specifically asked you to do. Oh shit.

“You asked my dad? Carm! I’m an independent woman. An adult. I’m a doctor for god’s sake. I’m not prized cattle being sold at the county fair. You can’t just ask my dad for my hand in marriage as if I can’t make my own decisions!”

God you fucking love her. She almost just killed you and she’s yelling at you about propriety. You’re going to marry her. You can’t believe you actually get to marry her. Speaking of which, you still haven’t answered.

“Laura. Laura. Laura! I’m sorry I asked your dad for his blessing. I promise it will never happen again.”

You smirk and wink for effect, because duh.

“Cheeky. So?”

“Cupcake, I told you that I was planning on proposing to you tonight, what part of that makes you think my answer would be anything other than a thousand times yes.”

Laura’s smile in the moment before she launches herself into your arms squealing, could power the United States for the next millennia. You both whisper your ‘I love yous’ before you start toppling over into a heap on the floor.

“Oh my god, Carm!”

“Remember when I said I ran over here? I think I might need someone to take a look at my leg.”

“Good thing you’re marrying a hot shot orthopedic surgeon.”

“Hmm, good thing. Does my hot shot orthopedic surgeon fiancée happen to know any cardiothoracic doctors because my heart has not started beating again and she should be concerned she’s going to end up married to a vampire.”

“You’re such a dork.”

Laura smacks your arm, and right there on the floor with Laura in your lap and laughing against your lips, in the room that brought you together, you feel pretty good about having fallen off a roof.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at duckiesurprise.tumblr.com or go talk to Kaitlyn at kaitlynsgonnakait.tumblr.com


End file.
